Dream A Daydream
by purpleeyednekoyoukai
Summary: Yeah, it's back, folks. Read. If. You. Dare. KaiOC MarMax MariahRei OCOC TyHil
1. Chapter 1A

Welcome to Chapter 1A of my reposted story...  
**Warnings**: OCs (many, many, many OCs), cross-over-ish, and not much focus on actual blading (my blading scenes suck major monkey ass)  
**Pairings:**  
KaixOC  
TyxHil  
MarxMax  
OcxOc  
ReixMariah

Go ahead and flame me about my OC pairing. I dare you.

If you're not a narrow-minded jackass, enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1A  
Tics and Meeting the Band

"Hey Hil, wanna check out who's playing tonight," Mariah asked her best friend; a sigh answered her.

"Why? All the bands that play there suck…" Hilary said in a resigned tone. Mariah shrugged with indifference and walked up to check the poster anyway.

"I think you better take that statement back, Hil," Mariah said in a shocked voice.

"Nande?" Hilary asked as she walked up beside her shell shocked friend. "OMG, the 'Broken Dreams' are playing here!"

"I can't believe it! We'd better go tell everyone else so we can see if we can still score some tics…" Mariah said and both raced back to Tyson's dojo. The other Bladebreakers glanced up as they raced in and fell on the ground, out of breath.

"What's up," Mariam asked.

"You'll…pant…never…pant….believe it!" Hilary managed to choke out.

(A/A/N: Naruto moment, eh?)

"Never believe what," Max asked as he abandoned the movie they had been watching.

"Broken Dreams is playing at the Tokyo Dome!" Both girls shouted at the same time.

"When!" Mariam shouted; they were her favorite band too.

"Tonight," Mariah shouted gleefully.

"We gotta go!" Mariam shouted.

"Yeah…" Tyson said, drool coming out of one side of his mouth. "The lead singer is hott…" Everyone but Daichi and Kai had a sweatdrop on their heads; Daichi agreed, but Kai was too dignified to have a sweatdrop.

"So what are we waiting for," Rei asked as he helped Mariah to her feet. Everyone else stood up and raced off to the Tokyo Dome.

3 hours later

"Man…this sucks…" Max muttered as he and the others trudged reluctantly home.

"All sold out," Mariam verified sadly. Everyone was now downcast.

"There you are!" Said a familiar voice. They all looked up to see Mr. Dickenson. "I've been looking all over for you; I've been given tickets to the show at the Tokyo Dome tonight!" Everyone (with the exception of Kai) jumped up and down happily.

"YEAH!" They all shouted (except Kai, duh!).

"Here you go! Not only are these tickets, they're back stage passes! Take care not to loose them!" With that Mr. Dickenson called his limo and got picked up.

The whole gang raced towards the Tokyo Dome and showed the gate people their tickets.

"Go ahead," they said after examining the tics.

"I can't believe that we get to meet Broken Dreams! This is so awesome!" Hilary squealed.

"So…who's who," Kai mumbled. Everyone else gaped at him before launching into a long and detailed explanation.

"Yumei is the leader and singer of the band; she helped organize all their first gigs and got the whole band together. The band, in gratitude, named themselves after her. Then there's Ken; he's her cousin, the back up vocalist if need be, and the drummer. Kero is her best friend and the bass guitarist. Kari is the electric guitar and Kero's girlfriend. Their manager is Pesadilla Sueñe-Despierto, Yumei's mom." Kai nodded in verification.

They then walked to the door marked "Performer's Lounge" and opened it. There was a lively group of a girl, a woman and two boys laughing and joking while sitting around a table. The other girl was sitting in a chair with a side table beside it and quietly eating.

"Oh, hey, it's the people who got the backstage passes!" The one boy said, and the girl at the table gave his shoulder a playful punch.

"No kidding genius," she reprimanded jokingly.

"Hi, we're-"

"The Bladebreakers, also known as the BBA Revolution; I know. Now pipe down, sit down and eat." Said the girl who sat alone in her chair.

"Consider yourselves honored; Mei rarely talks to people who just…wait, did you just say Bladebreakers!"

"No, I said Blitzkrieg Boys," Yumei replied sarcastically. The rest of the band stared at them.

"Not to mention Mariam from the Saint Shields and Mariah from the White Tigers."

"Woah…" Kari muttered. "This is something I never expected."

"Yeah, meeting the Bladebreakers in person…" Kero muttered back.

"You planned this, didn't you," Pesadilla said, turning to see her daughter more clearly. Yumei merely smirked.

"Perhaps…" She replied and returned to eating her soup. Sighing, Ken stood and walked up to her. Before anyone could see what had happened, he took her soup and was walking away. Yumei stood up, sighing.

The next thing anyone knew, Ken was on the floor, on his butt, and Yumei was contentedly eating her soup again.

"And you wonder why she said defense class was so boring…" Ken grumbled as he stood up, despite his sore tush.

"What can I say? Me and egg drop soup is like Hiei Jaganshi and sweet snow," Yumei said with a smirk.

"You like Yu Yu Hakusho?" Hilary asked in surprise.

"Like it? No…love it is a better way of putting it."

"Seriously?" Mariah, Mariam and Hilary asked at the same time.

"'Course! Hiei Jaganshi is my fave character!"

"Mine too," Hilary said and plopped down next to her. The other two girls followed suit and soon they were having an enthusiastic discussion about demons, Spirit World and the hotness of Hiei and Kurama.

"There was this one story I read where someone calls him a, 'hot strawberry lovin' youkai'," Yumei said, and they all burst out laughing.

"Just what have you been reading on that computer of yours," Pesadilla asked.

"Nothing rated mature, I assure you," Mei muttered and that set them all off again. Time passed and they all learned about each other's personalities.

Yumei started to distance herself from the others and they had no idea why.

'I can't take it anymore!' She thought and quickly performed a handseal and teleported to her dressing room.

"Where'd she go," Hilary asked in confusion.

"No idea…" Max sighed.

"I didn't even get to ask her what you guys were talking about…" He grumbled.

"What," Hilary asked.

"You guys have tried to explain it to me but you only make me more confused…I figured she'd probably be better at explaining…" All the girls, Mariam included, shot death glares at him. He sweatdropped and hid behind Tyson.

"I'm gonna see if I can find her," Mariah said and stood. Leaving the room, she wasn't surprised to note that Hilary and Mariam were following her.

They were walking past the dressing room door when it opened.

"What," Yumei asked when they looked at her.

"Why'd you run off?"

"You really want me to explain?"

"Yeah…" All three girls answered. They trooped inside and Yumei shut the door. Settling down, they all found places on the various pieces of furniture scattered through out the room.

"Well, to start it off, I've never told anyone else. That and you'll probably think I'm crazy. You see, there was a time when we were just starting off when I vanished for a couple of months…"

"I remember that! There was a headline that said, "Future Pop Princess Disappears". Personally, you don't look like a pop princess to me," Hilary said with a frown; that caused Yumei to smile wryly.

"Anyway, I had been on a short hiking trip in the middle of nowhere with my mom, my cousin, Kero and Kari. We had been chased by wolves and ran to the edge of a cliff. I didn't stop in time, and I went over…" She sighed and took a deep breath.

"The next thing I knew, there was a man with a mask and a hitai-ate. Then he introduced himself as Kakashi and told me to call him Kakashi-sensei. After that, he checked me out of the hospital and took me to the leader of the town, the Hokage. I was told that if I wanted to, I would learn how to be a ninja along side people my own age. Kakashi was to teach me and I would be working with his group, if I was going to." At this point, Yumei paused and slipped a hand into her pocket to clench her blade.

"I trained with them, spent a lot of time with them…it felt like I had known them all for my whole life. The three other ninja-in-training were Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto and…Uchiha Sasuke. I developed a crush on Sasuke…then, after about three months, we were given a REAL mission. We were to escort this man back to his home, but then we found out that the mission was way too hard for us. We stuck with it anyway, and were attacked by ninja seeking to take the old man's life."

/You can do this, Yumei…I have faith in you…/ Her bitbeast told her solemnly.

"During the second skirmish with the enemy ninja…Sasuke…" She stopped and closed her eyes as though she was in pain. "…he was killed…" Yumei whispered as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "And that's not the worst part…"

"What is," Mariam asked.

"Kai has almost the same personality as Sasuke did…that's why I had to get out of there…I've already had an emotional breakdown since I got back…I don't need another…" She roughly wiped the tears off her cheeks, effectively smearing the make-up.

"Come on, we'll help you," Hil said, and the three stood up. Soon she was surrounded by girls with make-up items and momentarily disappeared underneath it all. "All done." Hil exclaimed cheerfully and spun the chair around to face the mirror.

"Wow…thanks you guys!" Yumei told them, staring at herself like she couldn't quite believe it was her. "Hey, after the concert, if my mom will allow it…do you wanna have a sleepover?" Her announcement was greeted with a shocked silence. "Well, if you don't wanna, that's ok, I-"

"We'd love to!" All three girls almost shouted and she fell out of her chair.

"OMG are you okay," Hil asked as they helped her up. She fell over again, but this time it was from laughing so hard.

"It's been a while since I've had a good laugh," she confided in them as they all stood up and returned to their respective chairs. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise!"

"Hey, I know this is random, but do you blade," Mariam asked.

"Yeah, my bitbeast is right here," the girl replied, pulling a blade out of her pocket and showing it to them all.

"You have the Immortal White Dragon," Mariam asked, her eyes wide.

"Uh…yeah…"

"She's the legendary of the legendary!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's supposed to be eight legendary bitbeasts, actually. Four guys and they're female counter parts…I wonder who'll be paired off with who," Mariam said slyly.

"What do you mean," Yumei asked naïvely.

"The guys' female counter part is also the person they love," Mariam said.

"I hope it's not Kai," she muttered sulkily.

"I think it is," Mariam said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I like Tyson," Hil admitted, blushing.

"And I like Rei," Mariah said, blushing profusely.

"Max," Mariam said calmly.

"Just kill me now," she complained, falling down on the couch in the dressing room dramatically.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello," Pesadilla asked.

"Hi mom. We're all in here," Yumei shouted.

"Honey?" She opened the door. "What are you four doing?"

"Having a heart to heart, Mrs. Sueñe-Despierto," Hilary said.

"How," said the baffled Pesadilla said.

"We're kindred hearts. Do you mind if after the concert we have a sleepover?"

"No, not at all. But…you must invite the boys as well. Your cousin and best friend can surely entertain them…"

"Does that include me," Yumei asked in a tone filled with dread.

"Yes. They will be your guests too."

"What if I told you the reason I left the room is connected to what happened during the time I was missing." Mrs. Sueñe-Despierto just gaped.

"Y-You spoke of it," she said, almost fainting.

"Yeah, I did. I told them what happened to me; they understand why I'm a little awkward about spending time with the Bladebreakers."

"You actually told them! What is wrong with me or Kari for that matter? Why can't you trust _us_," a frustrated Mrs. Sueñe-Despierto asked.

"Los que sueñan por día están enterados de cosas ese escape los que sueñen por noche."

"Fine." With that, Yumei's mom walked off.

"What did you say," Mariam asked.

"Los que sueñan por día están enterados de cosas ese escape los que sueñen por noche; those who dream by day are aware of things that escape those who dream by night."

"Isn't that an old saying," Mariah asked.

"It is; it's my favorite saying and my reply for anything I don't feel like answering. I guess my mom is glad I'm starting to act like I used to, but annoyed I'm doing it at some of the most inconvenient times," smirked the girl.

"I bet," the other girls replied, smirking themselves.

"Shall we go and invite the boys," she asked, masking a yawn.

"I don't see why not," Mariam said.

"Then… vayamos!" Noting their confused looks, she grinned sheepishly. "Estoy apesadumbrado; let's go."

"Um…what does "estoy apesadumbrado" mean," Hil asked.

"It means "I'm sorry" in Spanish. It's the one language I managed to learn that my mom wanted me to," her tone was rueful, but the girls could tell she was proud of having defied her mom. "She wanted me to become a diplomat."

"That's foolish," Hil said. "Being a diplomat-"

"Is the most boring thing in the entire world? Believe me, I know!" The talk ranged from boys to clothes and anime as they all trooped back into the room where the boys were. Yumei mockingly cleared her throat, even though she had the attention of everyone in the room the moment she entered.

-x-x-x-x-

Oh, and there's a lot more Spanish where that came from...  
Keep your eyes peeled for 1B.

Hope you enjoyed.

Emma


	2. Chapter 1B

Hello again. Welcome to Chapter 1B.  
Same warnings and pairings as last time.  
Enjoy.  
If any narrow-minded people are still here, go to hell already.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1B  
Sleepover Invite

"You, the Bladebreakers, are cordially invited to a sleepover at my house after the concert. You'll probably end up spending most of the time with them though," she said, gesturing at her cousin, her best friend and Kari. "They're the ones who like to "partay"," as most kids in the school I used to go to said."

"Did you go to school in America by any chance," Max asked.

"Yep."

"Do you blade," Kai asked out of the blue. The other three girls almost froze and waited for her reaction. Calmly, she pulled out her blade and offered it for their inspection.

"You have the Immortal White Dragon!" Max half-yelled; she sighed.

"We've already been through the whole 'legendary of the legendary' thing already…" She paused and smirked. "Not to mention a part of the legend that I doubt you guys ever heard…or are gonna hear!" Giggling insanely, all four ran out of the room, Tyson and Max on their heels.

"Can't catch me," Yumei yelled the happiness and enjoyment in her voice obvious.

'…she sounds better like-what am I thinking!' Said person scowled and pretended that what he just thought never was thought.

"She seems happier at least," Mrs. Sueñe-Despierto muttered.

"What," her three band mates asked.

"She told them…"

"Told them what," Rei asked.

"What happened to make her go from a happy, life-loving girl into a quiet and depressed one…one time we went hiking and were chased to the edge of a cliff by wolves. She wasn't able to stop in time and skidded over the edge. The next time we saw her was four months later and she wouldn't even talk to anyone…"

"She wouldn't even talk to me…" Kero said, his eyes tinged with hurt.

"She's just being difficult," Kari said with a sigh, as though anything that involved her younger band mate wasn't even worth while.

"You're on in five," said a backstage hand.

"Ok," Yumei said. "You guys better get to your spots. I'll show you on my way to the stage." She led the way to the seats, and rushed to the stage. Everyone sat down and then the curtains were pulled back.

"HELLO TOKYO!" A mass of fans screamed, applauded and made noise in general. "ARE YOU READY!"

"YEAH!"

"Well, then how about we start tonight's show off with a new song just written yesterday!" The stadium roared its approval.

"Then here goes!"

Chorus:

_I'm depressed_

_Leave me alone_

_You can talk all you want_

_But nobody's home_

_You can yell all you want_

'_Til your face turns blue_

_But it's me you'll not daunt_

_I'll get a rise out of you_

_You'll give me what I desire_

_So you might as well quit_

_It'll be over_

_And that'll be the end of it_

_Chorus_

_Try as you might_

_I won't give up_

'_Til you're out of sight_

_And I'm on my own_

_This is the way_

_It's got to be_

_I'll never change_

_And so you'll see_

_Chorus_

_I've left this place_

_But I'm still depressed_

_The way I feel_

_Will never be repressed_

_And so it ends_

_That's how it goes_

_I'll never change _

_And you're the one who knows_

_Chorus _

(A/A/N: Where is says chorus, she sang the chorus and the song starts out with the chorus.)

The packed stadium echoed with cheers.

"YU-MEI! YU-MEI! YU-MEI! YU-MEI! YU-MEI!" The whole stadium began chanting her name and her band mates just stared at her. She hadn't even talked to them about a new song, yet they had just performed it flawlessly in front of an audience of millions; some were there at the concert and others watching from home.

"New song? She never told us about any new song…" Murmured Mrs. Sueñe-Despierto.

3 hours later

"So, Yumei, does that song relate to anything that's going on around here," the announcer asked.

"Well, actually, it didn't. Until today, that is. Although, I'm only referring to the "leave me alone" part."

"Care to tell us who it refers to?"

"Nah…however, you might be a bit more interested in who scored backstage tickets instead of our new song," she said, gesturing backstage.

"So who's there," the announcer asked.

"We are," Tyson shouted, hopping out on stage. The rest of the gang followed.

"Does their appearance have anything to do with your new look," the announcer asked.

"Actually it does. I had a complete make-up makeover by Mariah, Mariam and Hilary."

"So, how long have you guys been fans of "Broken Dreams"," the announcer guy asked.

"Since they started up four years ago," Hilary and Max said at the same time.

"Is it true that you blade," the announcer guy (whose name is now Chad) asked.

"Yeah…"

"So why don't you and the world champion have a quick match, right here, right now?"

"Tyson?"

"I'm game," he yelled, pulling Dragoon out.

"There's your answer," Yumei replied and readied her beyblade to launch as well.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Both Tyson and Yumei released their blades at the same time and the blades immediately crashed into each other.

"DRAGOON! GALAXY STORM!"

"IMMI! PSYCHOTIC TSUNAMI!"

Their attacks clashed and their blades went flying backwards, causing both to be knocked off their feet. Tyson stood up amidst all the smoke.

"It would seem that…" He trailed off as Yumei calmly stood and wiped blood from the corner of her mouth.

"This match just might be interesting," she said, straightening herself completely.

"You can say that again! DRAGOON, one more time! GALAXY STORM!"

"IMMI! TITANIC TIDALWAVE!" Both of them released the same amount of energy, but Yumei used hers more wisely and almost knocked Tyson's blade from the make-shift bowl that had been hastily constructed.

"ALRIGHT IMMI! FINISHING MOVE: BETRAYAL BOMBARDMENT!" There was another huge explosion and the area was once again filled with smoke.

When it cleared, neither blade was spinning.

"AWW MAN," Yumei and Tyson shouted at the same time.

"REMATCH!" Tyson shouted.

"YOU'RE ON!" Yumei yelled back.

"Show's over kids," Mrs. Sueñe-Despierto said with a sweatdrop.

"So? I want a rematch!" Both shouted at her.

"Then save it for tomorrow!" She screamed back. Huffily, they agreed to have it tomorrow and trooped back to the band's house. From there, everyone called their parents to let them know where they are.

Yumei was hesitantly about to hand the phone to Kai.

"I don't need it." Was all he said before closing his eyes and leaning against the wall again. She raised an annoyed eyebrow but refrained from commenting.

"Kai, I didn't know you had a cell phone," Tyson shouted and all the Bladebreakers turned to shut him up, but the damage had been done.

"I don't," he replied in a colder voice and walked on to the porch.

"Then how'd he call home," Tyson asked.

"El stupido," the frustrated female blader growled.

"Awha," Tyson asked.

"She just called you "the stupid"," Ken said, and snickered. Fuming about Tyson being an idiot, Yumei stalked off to the porch as well.

"TYSON YOU IDIOT," Hil yelled and hit him over the head.

"Baka," she growled as she hopped up on the railing. (Yumei)

"Exactly," Kai muttered coming up and standing near her. He could tell she was dying to ask why he didn't call home but was too polite or too considerate of his feelings to ask. "If you really want to know, my grandfather is the owner of Bio Volt Abbey and the only reason he'd ever care about me is if I would help him try to take over the world…"

"That…_creep_…is your grandfather," she asked angrily. Kai looked at her hands; they were clasped together but shaking with anger on her lap. He nodded. "I wanna kill that…" Her hands clenched into fists, gripping the fabric of her jeans tightly and she trailed off.

'She's kind of…what the hell am I thinking!'

**/it's your hormones, master. All teens get them…/**

'Anyway I can get them to go away,' a semi-desperate Kai asked.

**/no, young master, there is not/** Dranzer replied with amusement in his voice.

The girl opened her mouth to say something to him, but his eyes had a faraway look to them and she knew her words would fall upon deaf ears, so she closed her mouth and stared up at the night's sky.

'Damn…' Dranzer chuckled as his presence left Kai's mind. "What are you looking at?"

"Back from la la land, I see…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked coldly.

"You had a faraway look in your eyes…I call that being in la la land and if that isn't, I don't know what is! So don't even try to deny it…" Kai scowled but said nothing. "I'm going in…it's up to you whether you stay out here or not…" With that, Yumei hopped off the railing and landed beside Kai. Without a backward glance, she walked inside. 'That went well…NOT…'

Mentally strangling her, Kai walked in after her and resumed leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"So-oh…" Kero muttered, trying to start a conversation.

"Video games," Yumei asked and the guys all gaped at her.

"You like video games," Tyson asked in surprise.

"Yep. I can probably kick your butt at most of the ones here too…"

"You're on!"

"Time, place, game."

"Now, this room and Super Smash Brothers!"

"I call Pikachu!"

"That weak thing? I call Mario!"

"GAME START," said the t.v.

(A/A/N: seriously, it did!)

They were both furiously hitting buttons and Yumei executed a 'Thundershock' attack. Mario went flying across the stage and out of bounds.

"One life down, nine to go-oh," chanted Yumei.

Oddly enough, Kai felt himself mentally cheering for Yumei. The problem of the matter was…he had no idea WHY he was cheering for her.

'Then again, this IS Tyson we're talking about. I'd root for just about anyone other than him…wait, why am I even rooting at all? …grrr…' Kai growled in frustration.

'Wonder what's with him…'

/should you not be paying attention to your game/

'Yeah…but I still can't help but wonder…I'm attracted to him; I can't help it::sighs mentally:: Besides, he's just like Sasuke!'

/you're about to ::Pikachu goes flying off screen:: loose…/

'Shut up.'

/now who is off in la la land/

'That's it!' Yumei started to attack Mario with renewed ferocity. "Enjoy burning in where ever, Mario," she taunted as Mario gallantly clapped for Pikachu.

"HEY!" Tyson yelled.

-x-x-x-x-

Hope you enjoyed (again.)  
See you next time, in 1C.

Emma


	3. Chapter 1C

Yep, I'm back.  
Enjoy.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1C  
The Continuation of the Video Game Wars

"Yeah," she asked.

"Don't diss my fave character!"

"Says the person who called _my _character weak," she shot back loftily.

"Fine! I take it back!"

"So do I then…"

"Is this a private game, or can anyone join," Kero asked, scooting in between her and Tyson.

"No, it's public enough…just don't get in my way of beating Tyson again!"

"HEY! YOU KNOW WHAT! REMATCH! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

"I'm staying out of this one," Kero said with a mushroom sigh and a sweatdrop. "When Yumei gets competitive, things get scary…"

"Not THAT scary," she corrected him as soon as she sent Mario flying across the screen after nailing him five times in a row with her beam sword.

"HEY! NO FAIR! YOU'VE GOT A WEAPON!"

"OH YEAH! I CAN KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT WITHOUT IT, PASTA BOY!"

"PASTA BOY! OH, NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT GIRLIE!"

"GIRLIE!"

"Tyson, man, you're doomed." Kero stated calmly. "The last time someone called her girlie was Ken, when he was five, and he STILL has the scar to prove it…" Ken nodded and shuddered.

"I'll just settle for kicking his butt at video games, thanks!" And then she sent Mario flying out of bounds again.

"CHEATER!"

"EL STUPIDO!"

"GIRLIE!"

"PASTA BOY!"

"FUZZY PIKACHU LOOSER!"

"FAT PLUMBER WORSHIPPER!"

"WHAT! I AM NOT! TAKE IT BACK!"

**_"NO MORE SCREAMING!"_** Came the shout from upstairs.

"Told ya things get scary," Kero said and "eeped" when Yumei glowered at him. "Kari, save meeee," he shrieked and hid behind her. Yumei sweatdropped.

"Since when do I have a chicken for a best friend," she asked calmly.

"Uh…since now?" Rolling her eyes, Yumei glanced around the room and noticed for the first time that Kai was gone.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Coward," she said and stood up. Walking away amidst snickers, she let the corners of her mouth twitch. And the she ran off to find Kai. 'Where on earth could he have gone?' She asked herself and then she knew.

5 minutes later

The girl calmly pushed up the trapdoor to enter what she called "her tower".

"Thought I'd find you up here," she said and pulled herself up. Kai was just staring out the water-washed window. 'Since when has it been raining?'

"How'd you figure I was up here?"

'The almighty Kai asks questions now?' "Because this is my favorite spot when I just wanna get away from people…" There was a sudden flash accompanied by a loud rumbling. He immediately edged away from the window as the lightning flashed again. "Kai?" He didn't respond, but he was now sweating, pale and shaking as he backed farther away from the window. "Earth to Kai." She received no answer. Sighing, she turned to go, but a tight and painful grip on her wrist prevented her from doing so.

Confused, she turned around right as Kai's knees buckled and got pulled down with him. Worried, she helped him move away from the window and leaned him against the wall. Placing a worried hand on his shoulder, she saw his eyes for the first time since the storm began. They were wide with fright.

"Kai, I need to close the blinds," she told him softly. He didn't seem to hear her but the painful grip on her wrist intensified, as though he understood the fact that she was moving away from him. Lightning flashed behind her through the opened curtains and she almost jumped out of her skin when Kai buried his face in her shoulder. Unsure of whether he would allow her or not, Mei hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, which made him release her wrist and snuggle closer.

Pondering what on earth could have upset him so about the lightning, she failed to notice his breathing become even and deep. Snapping out of her reverie, she finally noticed he was asleep.

Gently, she laid him on the floor. His hand gripped her now extremely sore wrist. This time his grip was weak, like he could barely hold on at all.

"Shh…" Yumei murmured comfortingly and place his head on her lap. He soon quieted and seemed at ease.

Then his eyes snapped open and he sat up, startling her. She ended up flipping/sliding under her bed to crash into the wall with a soft thump.

"Yumei?"

A pair of inhuman eyes opened and glared at him from under the bed. There was a yelping sound from Yumei, who felt four sharp little some things impale her skin.

"Ow…koneko, get off!" She demanded as she crawled out with the little cat attached to her arm. "Lunadejado! Get off this instant!" Noticing Kai's raised eyebrow, she sweatdropped. "Sorry, my mom really likes Spanish and insisted we name things in it…Lunadejado means "moonlet" or little moon. Don't ask…" The little pale white cat hopped off her mistress and trotted over to inspect Kai.

/She says you chose well…/

'NANI!'

/She likes him…and she approves…/

"Ra help me…" Yumei muttered in annoyance.

"Ra?"

"The Egyptian sun god."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Never mind…"

"Why did I say "ra help me"? To make a long story short, my bitbeast, like all other dragonic ones, can speak to animals."

"…?…"

"This is the most you've ever spoken to anyone at once, isn't it?" When Kai didn't comment back, she knew she had won the round. "Wanna go back down stairs? It stopped thundering and lightning." Kai mentally winced at the word lightning.

'Why am I so…?'

**/Afraid? I suppose it might have something to do with your past…not that I remember, but it's a good possibility…/**

'I guess so…'

**/Is something wrong? You're never…indecisive…/**

'Nothing's wrong…'

**/You sure, master/**

'Shut up and leave me alone!' Dranzer left his mind and he felt slightly guilty at how he had treated the one being that had always been there for him.

'Hope he's okay…wait why do I care!'

/you are starting to like him, young mistress…/

'Me? Like someone?! AS IF!'

/You do, do not try to deny it…/

'You sound like you're urging me to get married…'

/Your wry sense of humor is not going to help to situation…/

'So sue me.'

/…perhaps I will…but in the mean time, you two might want to get back to the others…/

'Point taken…::sigh::' "Should we go back down stairs," she repeated. Without a word, Kai walked to the trap door and was soon disappearing out of sight. 'Oh, I HATE him!'

/No you do not/

'If I say I do, then I do!' She yelled mentally and did the anime flailing of the arms.

/…whatever you say, mistress, whatever you say…/ The anime vein on Yumei's forehead twitched as she descended the trapdoor. Her look of annoyance faded to one of puzzlement when she saw Kai standing at the bottom of the ladder.

'What's he still doing here? Don't he and his ego have to enter the room ALONE!'

/That was unusually harsh…/

**/Indeed/** Dranzer added.

'Who said you could come into my mind!'

**/No one, but…well…could you please stay away from my master? He's…having some difficulties with hormones…/**

'Ha ha, very funny…'

/He is being serious, Mei…/

'You expect me to believe that THE Kai Hiwatari is having hormone problems?'

/Yes/ Both bitbeasts said with a sigh. **/You staying away from him would make it a bit easier, seeing as all this started happening since he met you…/**

"Well it's not my fault!" She snapped aloud.

"Talking to the little voices in your head again," Kai quipped.

"No, actually, I was talking to-" A white tail wrapped itself around her mouth and she found that Immi had summoned herself and was sitting on her shoulder.

**/Not a word/** Dranzer raged.

'What, don't want your precious master to be embarrassed?'

**/Shut up/** Dranzer huffed.

'If your boyfriend wishes to live, he'll LEAVE ME ALONE.'

**/Fine, just stay away from my master/**

'No problems there, birdy boy!' Yumei snarled, wrenched Immi off her shoulder and stormed off down stairs.

"I really do not think that was wise," Immi said aloud to Dranzer. "We have both just overcomplicated the matter…"

'What! They were talking to her!' His heart almost stopped. 'Dranzer wouldn't tell them…' Without a second thought, Kai almost flew down the stairs after Mei.

All conversation stopped when Kai flew into the room and slammed into the back of the couch.

"FUCK OFF, HIWATARI!" Yumei yelled storming in the room, grabbing one of the video game systems, and running back out.

Kero stood calmly and sighed.

"I'd better go and talk to her," he said resignedly, but Kari stopped him.

"If she wants to sulk, let her alone. The more attention you give her when she throws a fit, the more she'll do it," was Kari's input. Mariah, Hil and Mariam's eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance.

"I really don't know how Mei put up with you," Hil said, standing up angrily and walking off to the tower with Mariah and Mariam following.

"Mei," Mariam asked softly as she knocked on the trap door. It opened to reveal Mei, who looked a combination of annoyed and resigned.

"Come on in…" She said and returned to her seat on the window sill. Lunadejado hopped on her lap and began purring, trying to soothe her owner's agitation.

"What happened," all the other girls asked once they had found themselves a seat and settled down. Lunadejado gave them a glare that could peel paint.

"According to Dranzer, and Immi, Kai is having "hormone problems" and I'm to stay away from him…because also according to them, they're MY fault. So as far as I'm concerned, I'm bitbeast-less and not part of the legend anymore…"

"You can't just quit being a legend or having a legendary bitbeast," Mariam said with a sigh. "I of all people should know…I tried to not be who I am…" Her voice became a whisper. "I almost got Max killed because of my foolishness."

"Yeah, well, that's you…besides; Hiwatari's just an ass…" Mei growled sourly. Kai, who was on his way to the trap door, froze.

"Why do you say that?"

"You expect me to actually LIKE someone legend says I HAVE to…all I'm saying in the matter is screw legend and screw Hiwatari too…"

"You mean you wanna screw Hiwatari," Mariam asked jokingly. All the girls let out screams of mirth, shock and, in Mei's case, outrage.

"How about…" She paused mock thoughtfully. "…NOT…" Annoyed, she stood. "I'm gonna get myself a drink. Anyone else want one?"

"Nah," all three replied and she opened the door. There stood Kai.

"FUCK OFF HIWATARI!" She screamed at him and slammed the trapdoor shut.

'That went remarkably well…' Kai thought sarcastically.

**/well, actually/**

'Can it.'

**/but master/**

'Shut up! You lost the right to call me master when you went and told her…WHAT YOU TOLD HER…I'm not even gonna say it…' Kai growled and the front door slamming signaled that he left the house.

An annoyed Mei grumbled curses under her breath and turned on the radio.

"CRACK….bzzt….SEVERE….bzzt…WARNING…CRACK…DON'T…bzzt…LEAVE…CRACK…YOUR…bzzzt…HOMES…" The radio then went dead. In horror, Mariah, Mariam and Hil looked at each other. They turned to talk to Mei, to find that she was gone. The trap door was open and the front door slammed in the distance.

"Hiwatari," Mei shouted. No answer. She broke into a dead run. "Hiwatari!" She reached the center of the yard and there was still no sign of him. "HIWATARI!" The roar of the storm was her only answer. 'Damn!' Soaked to the bone, she continued her search.

An hour later

Wet, and freezing, she stopped to survey her surroundings.

"KAI!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, cupping her hands in the hope that the sound would carry further. "KAI! DAMN IT, WHERE ARE YOU!" She howled at the wind.

Kai heard his name being called several times. He whirled around and saw a figure in the distance.

'That voice…' "Yumei…" He murmured softly. Thunder roared over their heads, making Kai dizzy.

"KAI!" Yumei shrieked desperately.

"Mei…" He muttered softly before collapsing to the ground and sliding into fever-induced dreams.

'Kai…where did you go,' Yumei thought desperately. She could feel herself weakening; slowly, but surely the rain was taking its toll. Suddenly, she was hit with a flashback.

Flashback

"Remember, Mei-san, that you need to stay calm no matter what! If you loose your cool, no matter what you're doing, the task will become impossible!" A calm Sakura told her when she became frustrated while trying to bake cookies for Naruto and Sasuke.

End Flashback

'Thank you…Sakura…' With that calming and reassuring though, Mei closed her eyes. She focused on her only goals: finding Kai, getting them both inside safe, then beating the stuffing out of him for running off in the first place. 'I'm coming, Kai!' She thought with renewed determination and vigor. On a whim, she went in the direction she felt she should go in. As she approached a clump of bushes, she noticed something lying on the ground. 'Could it be…?' Fearing the worst, she ran forward.

The next thing Kai knew, a something warm and as wet as he was, was nearby.

"Kai," a soft but familiar voice called. His eyes slowly opened.

"Mei…" He murmured weakly. The warm force collided with him.

"I'm so glad you're ok," she whispered softly. They stayed like that for a few moments; neither remembering that they were out in the rain, that a lethal storm raged around them, or that they could be struck by lightning at any moment.

"We have to get back inside," he told her and tried to move. His body screamed in protest and that brought a cold sweat to his face.

"Relax," Yumei said reassuringly and slipped his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his. Willing herself to stand, she just barely managed it. Stripes of red and black fire crossed her vision; she swayed, but managed to stay upright.

"Mei," Kai asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she replied and willed herself to move as well. They had only gotten ten feet when the remains of her strength gave out and both fell to the wet ground.

"No you're not…just…stop…" He managed to say, but was loosing the battle to stay awake. "Just…give up…" The lack of further protest told her he was unconscious.

'What am I gonna do? There's no way I can give up…but there's no way I can keep going…I just can't…' She thought in frustration as rain mingled with salt water on her cheeks.

"Can't or won't."

"I can't…I just can't…"

"You'll never be a nin of Konahamaru…you're too pathetic…"

"I'm not pathetic!" Yumei jumped to her feet and nailed the person with an uppercut.

"You can't," the person mocked.

"Thank you…Sasuke…" Mei's eyes opened and she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her dull, lifeless eyes landed on the unconscious form beside her. A small spark appeared in them…and grew into a light!

'Sasuke…thank you again…' She thought as she stood, supporting Kai once more. 'I will make it! I'm a nin of Konahamaru and nothing can stop me! Not even this storm!' A fire burning in her eyes and soul, she made the last and most difficult steps of her life. Then she set her gaze on the last obstacle. 'Game over!' She raised a wobbly foot into the air, and kicked the door with all her might.

Everyone rushed to the door to see a drenched Yumei supporting Kai.

"Kai!" Tyson shouted and rushed forward. He hurriedly helped them inside the door way, and the others took Kai off of Mei's shoulder. The exhausted girl turned to face Dranzer, who was hovering at eye level a few feet away.

"I told you I'd bring him back," she said, and lost consciousness for the second time that day.

Yumei sat bolt up right and found that she was safe in her bed; she even had her normal pajama's on.

'Was it all a dream,' she asked herself worriedly. Said girl glanced around her room. No sign of Hil, Mariah or Mariam. 'I guess it was…' In a depressed mood, she stood, and wandered down stairs. "I can't believe it was all a dream…" She muttered as she sat down glumly at the kitchen counter.

"What was a dream?" Yumei spun around to see…

-x-x-x-x-

Keep an eye out for 2A.

'Til then.  
Emma


	4. Chapter 2A

Scroll. Down.  
Muahahahahaha. (don't ask)

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2A  
NMS?

Hil, Mariah and Mariam were wandering into the kitchen. A chuckling Mariam slid into the bar stool beside her.

"Seems like a week passed and not one day, huh?" She said sympathetically as the other girls slid into seats nearby.

"Yeah…I can't believe I've only known you guys for a day…"

"Me either," Hil replied earnestly.

"Same for me," Mariah chirped and the others gave her a look. "What?"

"Es demasiado temprano para esto," Mei mumbled and put her head on her arms, which rested on the counter.

"Um…English?" Mariam asked.

"It's too early for this!" Ken translated as he marched into the kitchen while stifling a yawn.

"Why can't you speak in English," Mariah asked chirpily.

"¡Estoy a medias dormido; no soy picky sobre qué lengua utilizo!" Was Yumei's angry and muffled sounding reply. The other three looked at Ken with questioning looks.

"I'm half asleep; don't be picky about what language I use!"

"Why is everyone so mean this morning," Mariah asked with a pout.

"Porque nadie aquí es una persona de la mañana," was the muffled and not-so-angry reply.

"Because no one here is a morning person," supplied Rei, who had just walked in unnoticed and snagged an apple. He sunk his oddly cat like teeth into it and savored its flavor as Mariah walked over. His eyes widened as she took the apple and walked away, munching on it. "Hey!" Mariah turned around, grinning mischievously.

"You want it back…?" She had the whole apple (minus the core) in her mouth!

At that point, Mei, Hil and Mariam couldn't take it anymore. They collapsed on the floor, rolling around with tears streaming down their cheeks. Yes, sadly, they were laughing THAT hard.

Everyone else just stared at them nonplussed.

"What were you whispering about before?" Max asked curiously. That only made the girls laugh harder. Mariah blinked.

"What WERE you talking about?" The girls had managed to stand up in the absence of comments, but they were on the floor rolling after Mariah spoke. Everyone else just looked completely and utterly confused.

You…snicker You were trying to get him to french kiss you!+

+Yeah! Besides, his neko instincts won't allow him NOT to kiss you!+

+We were really bored, as you can tell…+

Mariah went BEET red.

"No I wasn't!"

Sure+ All three replied simultaneously and sarcastically.

If you MUST know, I used to do this to him aaallll the time when we were kids! He'd pick an apple and he ALWAYS finds the best one! So I got into the habit of taking it...wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT INSTICTS!?!?!?!+

+um….he won't be able to resist you…?+ Yumei offered timidly.

"WHAT?!!?!?!?!" Mariah roared. Just then, Rei darted forward and took back his apple.

"Oh…my…GOD…" Mei muttered. The other two nodded their heads with a sweatdrop on them. Mariah squeaked, pulled away and hid behind Yumei.

"…help me, help me, help me…" Was all she kept stuttering as she hid behind Yumei.

"I warned you…" The annoyed shield mumbled. Meanwhile, poor Rei had no idea what was going on…none at all…

"Um…what just happened?" He asked in confusion. With the exception of Mei, everyone stared at him like he was insane.

"Looooong day…that's what this is gonna be…" An extremely irritated Yumei growled and mushroom sighed. "Alright, I'll explain. But I'm saying this once and ONLY once."

"What do you mean," Rei asked, still completely mystified.

"This is gonna be like Hil trying to give Kai the talk about the "birds and the bees"." Everyone was now seriously disturbed.

"Nani," a freaked out Rei asked. Mei took him aside of the others, and calmly explained it all to him in an undertone. Rei's face was now a combination of guilt, sadness and distress. He turned and walked out of the kitchen and in the distance they heard the door to the room he had slept in slam.

"Tuh-damn-RIFFIC!!!!" Yumei half yelled. "As though things couldn't get any god damn worse! I've got a depressed and scared of himself neko-jin hiding in his room, a bitchy band mate who has it out for me, a confused and slightly scared neko-shojo using me as a shield, a bunch of other teens with blooming, not to mention troublesome, romances and I'm trapped inside a mansion with this whole god damn mess!"

"Um…" A startled Max said.

"Speaking of problems, where's Mr. I'm-Emotionless-Because-Emotions-Are-For-The-Weak? If you say in this mansion, I'm gonna-"

"He's…" Everyone looked at the ground sadly.

"He's what," Mr. I'm-Emotionless-Because-Emotions-Are-For-The-Weak himself asked from the doorway.

"I've had it! When you are done playing your god damn games, you know where I'll be," Yumei shouted angrily, stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door so hard that the window panes nearby rattled.

Instead of retreating to her room, as she had planned, she found herself meandering towards Rei's room.

She paused before she knocked on the door. The sound of someone in distress was almost completely muffled by the thick door, but Mei had years of practice in noticing such things. Trying not to sigh, she gently knocked on the door.

When no one answered, she opened the door and walked in anyway. An extremely distraught neko-jin sat on his bed, knees up against his chest.

"Who am I supposed to trust if I can't even trust myself," he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know," Yumei replied, shutting the door and sitting down on the rug that was in front of his bed. His shocked golden eyes looked into hers, mirrors of confusion and desperation. "That's the point, Rei. I **don't** know. If I didn't trust myself…not to mention…my friends…Kai and I would both still be out in that." The contemplating girl stated point-blank and gestured at the storm-darkened sky.

"So what am I supposed to do…" Rei murmured, pulling his knees closer.

"I guess…nah, that wouldn't help…"

"Qué?"

"Si usted entrenara con mí para la mitad justa de la hora, usted sería probablemente tan cansado que sus instintos no podrían controlarle..."

"Cómo esa ayuda?" Yumei grinned.

"Usted sería sorprendido," she replied.

"Indeed…" Rei muttered. "Will I have to leave my room?"

"Yes…but we'd be going to my tower or the basement to train, so the only person we'd have a chance of running into is Kai…and that's because he's claimed my tower as HIS tower…" She scowled, not appreciating that the two toned blader took over her space.

The two snuck quietly out of his room and slipped into the basement.

She started with the basics. High kicks, roundhouse kicks, forward kicks, backward kicks, jabs, uppercuts, and crosses were what she considered the basics. If Rei was a good student, she would be willing to teach him her own Taijutsu. She had developed it herself during her stay in Konahamaru.

The two began to spar.

As she had predicted, he was a fast learner and she had to keep her guard up to prevent being flung into a wall.

'It's a good thing the practice area has mats,' she thought wryly. Right as she swung her foot up to where Rei could easily block with his arm, Mariah, Mariam and Hil raced in. Mariah threw herself in front of Rei.

"Please, please, please don't hurt him!" She begged, crying. Mei just managed to stop the kick in time. "Rei, I'm so sorry!" She cried as she turned and buried her face in his chest. Said neko-jin started to sweat and turned pale.

"Mariah," Yumei murmured. The neko-shojo backed off and saw what Rei looked like. All she was able to do was collapse on the mats, sobbing. Mariam and Hil tried to comfort her, but it was useless. "Rei. Calm down." Rei slowly started to calm down but as soon as he saw Mariah, he walked over to the corner and resumed the position he had been in while in his room.

"What were you doing," a scandalized Hil asked.

"We were training. Part of training in the fighting arts is sparring, and it was my turn to be on offence. We were actually making some headway before you guys showed up…" She grumbled disappointedly.

"T-training," Mariah said.

"Yes. I figured that since he feels he can no longer trust himself around you, an exhausting training session should remedy that…"

"How?"

"He'd be too tired for his instincts to control him. Now, please, go and talk to him." Mariah cautiously approached the extremely upset Rei.

"Rei," she asked worriedly. Said neko-jin only turned away from her.

"Rei, she just wants to talk," Mei added.

"I…I don't-"

"Rei, please, just listen to me," Mariah begged, nearly in tears again. Two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a sitting position next to their owners.

"I'm sorry Mariah, I just don't wanna…"

"You didn't hurt me…it was just a surprise is all…"

"I thought you didn't feel the same…" Rei muttered softly, sadness lacing his words.

"Of course I do! I've…I've liked you ever since we were kids," Mariah murmured shyly.

"And this is where we leave," Mei whispered to the other two. They silently crept out and closed the door, completely drowning out the couple's soft conversation. Hil couldn't help it.

"Those two are so perfect for each other," she giggled. Both Yumei and Mariam smiled wryly.

"Didn't we establish that the day we met," Mei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah…"

"So why are we RE-establishing it," Mei asked.

"Um…we're bored?"

"Well, yeah, there is that," Mariam muttered with a shrug.

"So now what do we do," Hil asked as she sat down on the stairs that led upstairs. Just then there was a plaintive resonation of thunder. The windows shook and tiny cracks appeared in some because of the sound.

"We find Kai," Mei said, standing up and racing upstairs, leaving a puzzled and mystified pair of girls to chase after her. The guys and Kari just watched as she dashed through the room, jumped over the sofa and tore off towards her tower.

"What's with her," Tyson asked in confusion. Mariam and Hil came skidding into the room a second after he said that.

"Have you seen-?"

"Mei," Max asked. Both nodded. He wordlessly gestured in the direction of the stairs that led to her tower.

"Thanks," Mariam said as she and Hilary took off again.

"What is going on around here," Kero wondered aloud as he watched the two go.

"Probably another escapade invented courtesy of Yumei," Kari grumbled in annoyance.

"Kai," Mei asked cautiously, opening the trap door and peering in.

"Yumei," a calm voice greeted. She looked on the bed to find Kai leaning against the wall, as though the whole episode with the lightning earlier never happened.

Kai's P.O.V.  
I heard the thunder almost shatter a few of the windows and barely suppressed a shudder. Then the lightning flashed unexpectedly. I couldn't help myself; I jumped.

**/master/** Dranzer asked, but I just shut him out of my mind. I don't know why I did…

I told myself to get a grip and calm down. I had faced much worse than a thousand volts of electricity and survived. So why did I continue to be afraid? Just as I was about to loose my cool, the trap door opened and a voice called my name. Recognizing the voice as Yumei's made me relax instantaneously…and I had no idea _why_.

"Yumei," I greeted to acknowledge her presence.

Yumei's P.O.V.  
"You okay," I asked him as I closed the trap door behind me. He stared at me like I had an extra head, then nodded his head slightly. Not sure how he was remaining so calm when earlier he had freaked out, I felt reluctant to leave. Instead of sitting on the bed with him, I rummaged through one of the closets and pulled out a bean bag chair. Plopping down on it, I noted he had been watching me the whole time.

I felt like I was being stalked; I wasn't used to being stared at so much and by just one person. Not to mention, he's the only person I've ever met that can make me squirm under his gaze. How does he do it?!

"So, how come you-" Footsteps on the latter signaled the arrival of Mariam and Hil, so I stopped. Somehow I figured that if they found out he was afraid of lightning, he'd never hear the end of it. "There are more bean bag chairs in the closet." As they rummaged around, Kai glanced carefully at them, then mouthed "I don't know" at me.

Now I'm confused.

"What were you talking about," Hil asked, glancing at me.

Tell ya later…+ I muttered in our made-up language.

Ok,+ she replied. Mariam glanced back and forth between us before nodding to show she was in as well.

'Dranzer?'

**/What/** a miffed sounding voice asked huffily.

'Would you ask Kai what he meant please?'

**/Fine/**

/What was that about/ Immi asked.

'You'll see.'

/What are you gonna tell the girls/

'Er…'

**/He says he doesn't know why he's calm now…/** **And he's lying** Dranzer added mentally. **He knows who calmed him down, but he doesn't know HOW…**

'Oy.'

/Exactly/ Both bitbeasts replied and returned to what they were doing.

"Hello, Mei," Hil asked. I snapped out of it and sweatdropped.

"Sorry, Immi had something to bring to my attention…"

"Immi," Kai asked icily.

-x-x-x-x-

Translations:

Qué - what  
Si usted entrenara con mí para la mitad justa de la hora, usted sería probablemente tan cansado que sus instintos no podrían controlarle - if you trained with me for about half an hour, you would probably be too tired for your instincts to control  
Cómo esa ayuda- how will that help?  
Usted sería sorprendido- you'd be surprised

See ya next time.  
Emma


	5. Chapter 2B

Welcome to 2B.  
Enjoy.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2B  
Crushes, Plots, Councils, and Video Games

"Saying Immortal White Dragon all the time is foolish, not to mention annoying," I shot back acidly. Kai merely returned my less-than-friendly glare.

/How is it that they like each other and yet they are always fighting/

**/You got me…/**

/They're worse than WE were…/

**/And that's saying something, all things considering…/**

"Shut up," Kai and I growled in unison and both of us realized the other heard. Mariam grinned at us and tugged Hil down the ladder.

Normal P.O.V.  
"You like me," Yumei asked as Kai looked away.

"No," Kai growled, his pride sore. She shrugged, got up and started rummaging in her closet again. After a few minutes, another peal of thunder made Kai clench his hands and teeth.

"Will you grow up," she said in an annoyed tone when she returned with a book and a flashlight. Kai merely death glared at her. "You're the one that flinches whenever there's lightning…" The look in his eyes would have murdered her, if it was actually possible.

"I challenge you to a Beybattle," he told her coldly.

"No. I only accepted Tyson's challenge-"

"To save face," he provoked.

"No, I accepted his challenge because he is the strongest blader on the Bladebreakers and I have almost no chance of actually hurting him."

"So I'm weak?"

"You know what? I have much better things to do besides sit here and listen to you bitch about everything. So if you're gonna be more bitchy than Kari, I'm leaving," Yumei growled in reply as she stood up, snapped the book shut, turned off the flashlight and stormed down the latter after closing the trap door with a snap.

**/Master, I could have told you not to bug her…she doesn't like battling…neither does Immi…she wouldn't tell me why, though…/**

'?'

**/She almost never blades…she practices a lot, but she never blades anyone…Immi told me that there's only one other person besides Tyson she's ever battled./**

'Who is that?'

**/She wouldn't tell me who it is, only that they were hurt pretty badly recently and that's why Yumei has had no one to battle…/**

'…'

**/Not in a talkative mood?/** Dranzer asked teasingly. Kai scowled and shoved his bitbeast out of his mind. The crash of thunder made him jump and he fought to get himself under control, but it was all in vain.

/You should go back up there…/

'And spend time with Mr. I'm-Emotionless-Because-Emotions-Are-For-The-Weak? How about not!'

/Mei…/

'What,' Mei asked wearily.

/Remember how he didn't know why he was relaxed?/

'Yeah? So?'

/He started to relax as soon as he heard your voice. Your presence is what made him relax. I don't know whether he didn't notice it or he didn't want to acknowledge it…/

'You're lying…'

/I'm no!t/

'Prove it.'

/Use a jutsu to scry and see how he's doing…/

'I'd rather use a jutsu to electrocute him!' At a warning growl from Immi, she sighed. 'Fine…horse…tiger…dragon…monkey…TIGER…' A ball of water served as her scrying tool. In it she saw a strained looking Kai. As the lightning flashed, he looked more strained and close to panicking. 'Kai!' Without another thought, she flew up the stairs and towards the ladder…only to find that it wasn't there.

"Finally…I was wondering what took you so long…" A voice sneered as its owner walked around the corner and out of the shadows.

"What do you want…Kari?" Mei growled in annoyance.

"Why, I want **everything**. Everything you stole from me!"

"I took nothing from you!"

"Yes you did, you bitch!"

"I don't have time for this," Mei hissed and leapt into the air and phased out. She silently opened the trap door, slipped in and closed it.

"Who's there," Kai voice asked sharply, though Mei could detect a hint of fear in it.

"It's only me," Mei replied, flopping into one of the bean bag chairs. She watched him carefully and it was as Immi said. He visibly relaxed when he saw her.

"How did you get up here? Someone took the ladder…" Kai realized he was babbling, but he didn't really care at the moment; he wanted to know how she had gotten up there. Mei looked at the ground, her expression somber.

"…long story…" She muttered, keeping her voice low. 'Damn you, Hiwatari! You just had to go and remind me!'

/You will have to tell him some time…/

'Never!'

/Stubbornness only helps to a certain point and can only protect you up until a certain point…/

'I'm aware of that…'

/Just making sure…/

'Thanks.'

/For what?/

'It just seems that ever since Kai showed up, any and all of my relations with you have been strained and it's...weird…'

/You are not used to not having me to confide in at least?/

'Exactly.'

/Remember, he is having a similar effect on you to the one you have on him…the time you guys spend together is not gonna be easy on anyone, least of all each other…/

'Doomsayer.'

/That I may be, but you know I am right, if not close to the truth…/

'As much as I hate to say it, you are…'

"Well? We're probably gonna be up here a while…"

"Not really. I can get us down whenever I choose."

"Oh really?"

"Yep…and you're talking again…" Kai scowled and bit back a retort. "That's better. You're acting like you again!" He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Normally you don't talk." He gave her a look that said "how do you know?". She smirked.

"Because I'm good at reading people and I have been a fan of the Bladebreakers since before I started singing," she informed him with a smirk.

"So you like me better when I don't talk," Kai asked with a maddening smirk.

"Hey! You twisted my words around!" He raised an eyebrow. "I never said I liked you!"

**/Those two…/** Dranzer mumbled.

/They are in denial…/

**/You can say that again…/**

/They are in denial…/

**/You weren't actually to say it again/**

/I know, but I am bored…besides, watching and listening to Mei and Kai talk is boring…/

"I kind of envy you…" Mei muttered. Thunder rumbled so she waited for it to cease before explaining. "Your name's so short you can't be given a nickname…not that I don't like my nickname…but-" Kai stood up, walked over to her, and placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"You're babbling," he told her with something akin to amusement in his voice.

/Mei…/ Immi whined.

'Yeah?'

/I am bored…/

'Find some way to entertain yourself then.'

/But I have already screwed Dranzer.../ After that comment, Yumei fell off the bean bag with a strangled yelp, which caused her to collide with Kai's legs. They both ended up on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Once they had untangled themselves from each other, Kai sent a death glare in her direction.

"What was that for," he snarled at her.

"Immi…er…" She trailed off, a blush tingeing her cheeks.

'She looks kinda cute like-argh!!' Kai mentally growled. Dranzer chuckled. "Immi what," he grumbled.

"She was complaining she was bored…and I told her to find a way to entertain herself…and she said she had already screwed Dranzer…" Kai stared at her.

/Yeah, I did say that…but it was supposed to be a joke…/ Immi said cheerfully, materializing on her mistress's shoulder. Dranzer gaped at her and materialized next to Kai in mid-air.

**/You sicken me./** Dranzer growled before returning to his bitchip. Immi hung her head and returned to her corner of Yumei's mind. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

(What the others were doing all this time…)

"So, Hil, any ideas?"

"No, not really. All Xam is focusing on right now are candy and video games." Both sighed. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought…' Hilary had took it upon herself to tell Mariam that since Mei and Mariah were being open with their crushes, she and Mariam should do the same. So far neither has had any luck. 'If I told Tyson I liked him…he'd probably just laugh at me…I wonder what Mei will do…thinking like her might help.'

"So should I just go up to him and ask him to take a walk with me," Mariam asked, slightly on edge. She had been trained since birth to think and believe that emotions were weaknesses and this was only proving the lesson was true.

/That might be a bit too obvious…/ A depressed voice told them both inside their minds.

"Did you-" Both broke off and nodded.

/It is me, Immi./

'Oh…got any better ideas?'

/Nope. Go for it. At least you are going to admit it! Kai and Mei are in denial./ Both girls looked at each other and burst into giggles. They were so intent on whispering back and forth they failed to notice the shadow of someone standing over them.

"Um…Mariam…?" Asked a shy and hesitant voice. They looked up in surprise to see Max standing behind them, a light blush on his face. "C-can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?" A nonplussed Mariam stood and followed Max into the hall way. "Well, you see-" Max began but was cut off as someone ran down the hall way, yelling. Both turned to stare as a panicking Yumei rushed past being pursued by Immi, Dranzer and a VERY pissed looking Kai. "Was that…?!" Max asked, and rubbed his eyes to make sure.

Both ran into the room to find Tyson and the others staring at the hallway that led to the basement.

"What was that," Max asked after a few moments.

"No idea," Tyson asked.

"I challenge you to another game," Daichi shouted.

"No way! I spent the past few **hours** versusing you!" Tyson complained.

(Flash back)

"Tyson, I challenge you to a game of Super Smash Bros!!"

"You're on," Tyson shot back.

(End Tyson's Flashback)

"Yeah, I remember," Kero agreed.

(Kero's Flashback)

"This could take a while," Kero muttered as the other shook their heads. Kari sat down next to him and they began to talk in low voices. He soon tired of the conversation and decided to observe what everyone else was doing.

Hillary and Mariam were over by themselves, talking and giggling occasionally, which led him to the conclusion they were discussing their crushes. Tyson and Daichi were still at it, although they were now playing Super Smash Brothers Melee on the gamecube. They weren't alone, however. Ken and Max had joined them.

Kari sat there, being ignored, and slowly getting more angry.

(End Kero's Flashback)

"Yeah! I beat Tyson," Daichi shouted.

"Only once," Tyson fumed.

"No, he beat you about twenty times…but that's because I teamed up with him," Ken said conceitedly. The other three guys (Daichi not included) rolled their eyes because they knew he was kidding.

"NUH-UH!! I beat Tyson on my own," Daichi shouted. Needless to say, that sparked an argument. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO ANOTHER MATCH!"

"YOU'RE ON, PIPSQUEAK," Ken shouted back. Both leapt at the video games and started hitting the buttons furiously. Max and Tyson shrugged and joined them.

'Ah, what the heck,' Kero thought and joined in. The now extremely pissed off Kari left the room.

(Now to Rei and Mariah…)

Both nekos sat in the corner where they had made up. There were a few major differences this time, though.

Mariah's head was on Rei's shoulder and Rei's arm was around her waist. His golden eyes were closed and his breathing was soft and slow. Mariah couldn't help but grin. He was so tired from everything that had happened, he had fallen asleep. Most would find it annoying; Mariah, however, found it adorable.

Golden eyes flickered open and looked down at Mariah, who stared back up. Their lips met in the middle, a soft caress, and they separated to gaze into each other's eyes once more.

After a few more hours of making out and gazing into each other's eyes, they fell asleep, curled up against one another.

"Help," Yumei half yelled and dove into the wall behind them, jarring them both awake.

"What," Mariah asked confusedly.

"Kai's trying to KILL me," Mei whimpered.

"Why," Rei asked blearily.

"…'cuz I tricked Dranzer into telling me who he has a crush on…"

"Are you serious," Mariah asked; Rei just gaped at her. Mei nodded with an innocent look on her face. "Wow…so who does he like?!"

"…Let's just say he's very embarrassed and leave it at that, ok?"

"Oh! I get it," Mariah said and started giggling. "So does **he** know?"

"…no…"

Mariah frowned. "C'mon, you guys are…" She trailed off when she realized Rei was listening in.

"I'm not going to tell anyone…the person, or people rather, you need to watch out for are Daichi and Tyson. They would tell everyone…"

"And you SWEAR you won't," Mariah asked.

"Of course…I'll just tease Kai…a lot…"

Mariah punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Wait…why aren't you having Immi help?"

"Because she sided with Dranzer…she kinda offended him earlier with a joke she made that scared the living daylights outta me…she probably sided with him in the hopes that he'll forgive her…"

"Are you serious?!" Mariah and Rei both half yelled.

"…er…yeah?"

/You're joking, right?/

_/I hope she is.../_

"Um…who was that?"

"The first speaker was Driger, and the second was Galax."

"Oh…ok…"

"What did you mean," Mariah asked as they appeared in smaller forms and sat upon their master's or mistress's shoulder.

-x-x-x-x-

Council meetings are never good things...  
As you'll find out next chapter.  
They tend to be...messy.

See ya then.  
Emma


	6. Chapter 2C

Fun time.  
Not.  
Enjoy.

_**RANT:**_

Okay. That's it.

THIS CHAPTER IS EPIC FAIL!

I may post the rest of this epic-fail-fic...if I do...well...it'll still remain unfinished. This is from 8th grade and just LOOKING at it makes me feel physically ill. What I may end up doing (AND I MAKE NO PROMISES) is revising and reposting this entire thing...and mebbe this time I'll be able to look at it without wanting to toss my cookies.

Oh. Yah. One quick thing:  
Driger  
_Galax  
_Immi  
**Dranzer**  
_Draciel_  
**Dragoon**  
SHARKRASH  
**BLACK DRANZER**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2C  
Council Meeting Continued, Black Dranzer, and Blackouts

/A bitbeast is to stick with their blader at all times! Not even a romantic notion is to separate them.../

_/Exactly…Immi is about by the same rules as the rest of us…she's in for it now! If my mistress and Driger were both in trouble at the same time, my duty is to my mistress first! Not my own personal needs…/_ Galax growled.

/As much as I hate to say it, in the same situation, I am bound by the same rules…/

"That's not fair! That's like saying you guys are slaves or something!"

_/In a sense, we are…/_ Both said simultaneously.

"…it still isn't fair…" Yumei grumbled under her breath.

/That is the reason most bladers forbid their bitbeasts from having contact with others…to prevent such things from happening…/

"So what happens now," Mariah inquired.

_/Immi is brought before the council…basically, me, Driger, Draciel, Dragoon, Sharkrash, herself and Dranzer/_

/Immi, however, is not part of the council if she is the one on trial…/

'Shouldn't there be eight bitbeasts total?'

/There should…but one of the chosen bladers hasn't found her bitbeast yet…/

'Anyway I can help?'

_/No, not really…/_

'Hm…'

"Hello," Mariah asked, waving a hand in front of Yumei's face.

"Oh, sorry, just talking to Galax and Driger…"

"About what," a mystified Rei mumbled.

"About why there's only seven bitbeasts on the council…thing…"

"Council," Mariah and Rei repeated questioningly.

_/Council./_ Galax verified.

"What council," Rei asked.

_/Long story…but Immi is to be brought before it/_

"Why," Mariah inquired.

/That is not for you to concern yourself with./ Driger returned angrily.

"Hey, you don't have to snap at her," Rei replied in the same tone.

"Don't fight," Me interrupted. "I'll explain if you really want but-" Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon, Sharkrash, and Draciel all appeared.

_/This council meeting is called to order./_ Galax commanded.

/Immortal White Dragon, you are charged with abandoning your blader…/

/What?!/

**/I, too, wish to know what you are talking about./**

_/Do not start, Dranzer…we do not have time for games…/_ Draciel said sternly.

**/Draciel is right…we do not have time for games. We all know she abandoned her blader in an attempt to patch things up with you…/**

/EXACTLY, Dragoon. Immortal White Dragon, YOU ARE FOUND GUILTY AND ARE HEREBY STRIPPED OF YOUR COUNCIL STATUS. MEETING ADJOURNED…/ Sharkrash growled.

_/Thank you./_ Draciel replied.

/Shortest meeting we've had in a while…now I advise we all return to our blader…/ Driger suggested.

_/Driger is right; you never know when something might happen./_ With that, all the others except Dranzer returned to their master/mistress.

**/Foolish child! How dare you shame her?/** Dranzer growled.

"Bring it on, loser. I fear fire no more than I fear lightning!" Mei shot back, which caused Dranzer to growl at her.

"Hey, hey, hang on," Rei said.

"What exactly is going on here," Mariah asked.

/Dranzer is mad because Immortal White Dragon got in trouble…/

_/And so he is trying to provoke Mei into fighting him…/_

/Just go away./

/You do realize for that we can punish you, right? As you are no longer a member of the council, you cannot demand us to do anything…/

**/Leave her alone./**

_/And, as you know, relationships as the one you two have a re forbidden outside the council…we put up with the two of you misbehaving for too long…/_

/And the only way you can reclaim your status is if I says so…/

"Heck no! I'm not part of the legend anymore!"

"What's wrong with being part of the legend," Rei asked.

"I don't like the idea of the person I like liking me because of what bitbeast I have…which is basically how it is for I and me."

"How so?" Mariah asked.

"It's different for you and Rei because you guys liked each other before you knew about the legend. Same goes for Max and Mariam. But I just became a part of the legend and met Kai, so it's more like we're forced to like each other…"

"You have a point there…" Rei muttered.

"But, you're the only girl who's ever even gotten close to Kai," Mariah reminded her.

"So," Mei asked.

"I think he does like you…" Rei mumbled with out thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't he run off into the rain AFTER you yelled "FUCK OFF, HIWATARI" at him?"

Mei paused to think for a moment before replying. "Yeah…so?"

"Any other times when he was around you that he acted…un-Kai like?"

"Hm…let's see…he was babbling at me last night…and he…" Mei trailed off and blushed, thinking of him putting his finger to her lips and the time he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Well," the amused Rei asked.

"He put his finger to my lips because I was babbling…" Rei and Mariah just stared. "…and he…rested his head on my shoulder…"

/Buried is more like it…/ Immi commented.

"What?"

/He was afraid of the lightning and he buried his head in her shoulder…and he was clinging to her wrist at one point too…/ Mei blushed as Rei just stared and Mariah grinned.

"See? He DOES like you!"

**/No, he doesn't…/**

/Shut up, Dranzer./ Immi growled. Mariah and Rei started at Immi's tone.

**/I suggest YOU shut up, as I can punish you-/**

"Fuck off, birdy boy!" Mei shouted at him. "If you try and touch her, I'll flay you alive!"

"So you dare challenge me," Kai asked, walking into the room after hearing her shout.

"I would waste my time with **you**...why?"

"You just challenged-"

"I challenged Dranzer, not you, your royal pain in the ass-ness. So keep out of it!"

_/Uh oh…/_

/This could be a problem./

/Can a blader even challenge a bitbeast?/

**/Yes…/**

/And where does it state that?/

**/Scared?/**

/No, just wanna make sure my mistress can't get in trouble for fighting you./

**/What?/**

"Heh. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd flay you alive." I smirked.

/Nins of Konoha do not kid around with stuff like that./ Now it was Immi's turn to smirk.

"Indeed we don't," she agreed. Mariah looked confused and Rei froze.

"Kai, knock it off now!" She said sternly.

"Why? Watching her loose against I would provide some form of entertainment," Kai shot back. Everyone, including Dranzer, just stared at him.

'W-what is this…what do I sense…?'

/I…do not want to know…/

'W-what is it?!'

/Black Dranzer…/

'No…it cannot be!'

/It is…/

Mei looked over at Kai and her eyes widened when she saw the black aura surrounding him. As it flared up and retreated by turns, Immi noted, but it was always the same amount of power.

Every time it flared up, Mei felt like a candle had been taken to her skin. Wincing, she wondered why no one else saw it.

Her eyes widened. 'No one else can see it…'

/I can…but beyond that, no one else…/

'Where could her power come from?'

/Her? That's it/

'Um…what the flip?'

/8th member of the council./

'Then why-?'

/Dranzer is her light incarnate…I suppose she has no other choice then to attack him…/

'I'll show her!'

/No, Mei-/

"Alright, Black Dranzer, show yourself!" She shouted and everyone froze. I went rigid as the power surrounding him grew visible to everyone.

**/What?/**

Galax and Driger appeared in front of their bladers to protect them as Dranzer flew forward in an attempt to reach Kai, but the power output was too strong for him to go any closer.

**/Kai!/ **Dranzer yelled.

'Immi?' Mei asked fearfully. Immi, whose eyes were focused entirely on Kai, signaled she was listening. 'Will he die if this doesn't stop?'

/How…/

'How'd I know? I guessed…that and if I can't withstand that power…'

/Nor can I.../

Without a word, Mei darted forward…directly into the power coursing out of Kai.

/Mei!!!!!/

Mei's P.O.V.  
I've got to get to Kai. I've just got to! I don't know what I can do if not even I can do anything, but it's better than just standing there!

Normal P.O.V.  
She pushed forward, ignoring the power that shredded her skin and clothes. Everyone was calling for her to come back, but Mei hadn't dove head on into the power just to back off and let Black Dranzer win.

'Not this time…I'll never give up…I lost Sasuke…but I'm not loosing Kai! You want him, Black Dranzer; you'll have to go through me!' She challenged and strengthened her resolve. By focusing on her goal, instead of the pain, she pushed on farther than she should have been able to.

**/FOOLISH HUMAN...YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME./**

'I can't…but love can!' Mei shot back and lunged the last couple of feet to slam into Kai. She tackled him and they landed on the ground, their faces inches from each other. Kai snapped out of it to see Mei's face inches from his and he couldn't restrain the light blush that arose to his cheeks. "You okay?" She asked; it was then he noticed how sore he was and how badly cut up she was.

"What happened?" He asked softly enough that only she could hear.

"Black Dranzer is around here somewhere…and she just tried to kill us all by using you as a power outlet," Mei explained worriedly. Kai's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and she saw the fear, frustration and anger hidden in their depths. "So are you okay?" He ignored the question and sat up, forcing her to slide onto the floor. "Kai?"

He ignored her once again, and walked towards the door.

Kai's P.O.V.  
I can't believe it…she got hurt…I've got to get away…

Mei's P.O.V.  
I can't believe him! I growled in frustration, too tired and aggravated to remember that my dragonish habits might startle others. More worried than vexed, I tried to stand to follow him, but found that I expanded more energy than I originally thought. Wincing, I stumbled to my feet, grimacing as my wounds were pulled and compressed by my movements.

/What are you doing?/ Immi asked me aloud.

"Going after him, what does it look like?" I replied shortly, pain making me more temper mental than I wanted.

**/No need to snap at her…/**

"Gomen. It just kinda hurts," I replied in a clipped tone.

"Kinda," Rei asked while gaping at my wounds.

"Ok, more than kinda…but I've had worse…"

/Just barely, but yes…/ Immi agreed with some humor in her tone

"Shouldn't those be bandaged," Mariah asked, her face pale.

"You okay," Mei and Rei inquired in unison.

"Yeah…" She murmured as her knees buckled. I tried to move to stop her from hitting the floor, but could only wince as my movements tugged at my already sore injuries. Luckily, Rei was able to catch her.

When she awoke a few moments later, Rei seemed a bit reluctant to let her leave his arms. Not that she wanted to…typical…

"So what happened," I asked.

"Sorry…the smell of blood…"

"Sickening, isn't it," I interrupted. Mariah nodded and Rei set her down so she could put her head between her knees to hold off another faint. He glanced up at me, worry in his golden orbs, but I merely gave him a pained smile and began the tedious journey to the doorway. I was startled as I was suddenly and effortlessly floating on air!

/Walking will not help those wounds…/

"Thanks…" I told Immi. "Any chance you can float me to my tower?"

/Kai is there, you know…/

"Yeah, I know…but I need to talk to him…"

/Before you see to your wounds?!/

"That's also where I keep my healing scrolls, in case you've forgotten," I replied with a satirical smirk.

"But…" Mariah murmured, her head between her knees.

"I'll be fine…as long as no one gets in my way, everyone else will be too."

"I guess we've got to take her word for it," Rei suggested softly; I flashed him a grateful smile; he returned it without Mariah knowing. "And no protesting. We've gotta get you away from this blood."

Mariah reluctantly agreed and allowed Rei to cart her off to a different area of the basement, one where the scent of blood hadn't penetrated.

'C'mon Immi,' I urged as soon as they were out of my sight.

/Fine…but you had best see to those wounds the instant we get into the tower./

'Deal,' I replied with a slight smirk.

/Picking up Kai's habits is not going to help you know…/

'I'm trying to be…like I used to…'

/Gomen…at least you're making an attempt to heal now…/ She sighed. /Oh well, it is better than before you met the Bladebreakers…/

'You can say it…if you must…'

/And Kai./ Immi added happily.

'You seem happier now that you've been…reunited, I take it…with Dranzer…'

/I am…/ I could sense Immi's bliss at being reunited with her love, which made me question why I disliked the present arrangement. /You dislike it because you are a rebel by nature…it is nothing new…/ She informed me playfully.

'Wait…where's Dranzer?'

**/Here./** A calm voice said and I turned to see a minuscule Dranzer riding on my shoulder.

'Er…why are you there?'

**/Is something wrong with me being here?/**

'No, just wondering…is Kai okay?'

Dranzer and Immi exchanged worried glances before looking at anything but me, which only made me more worried.

'Well?'

/Brace-/

"OH MY GOD!" Hilary screeched when she saw me. I was no longer bleeding, but had cached blood all over my clothes and the cuts were quite visible through my clothes. The blood spots kinda gave them away…

"What are you…" Tyson's complaint trailed off into a horrified stare; I sighed at their reactions.

"Look, I'll explain later…or you can just go ask Mariah and Rei…I don't care either way; I'm going upstairs to get my first aid kit and get cleaned up…"

"Are you insane? You could bleed to death before you even reach the second floor!" Hilary yelled, having entered the hallway a moment before. Her shout attracted everyone from the other room and I was ready to scream.

"I won't; I've had worse…now if you don't mind?" The edge in my voice wasn't lost on Kero; he wasn't my best friend for just anything!

"Let her go. She knows what she's doing; she always has," he verified. Everyone gaped at him, but moved out of the way so Dranzer, Immi and I could pass.

"Thanks Kero! I owe you one," I called as I raced towards the tower, impatient with our progress…or rather, lack of one. 'Dranzer?'

**/Yes./**

'Can you go up to Kai please? I'm…I've got a bad feeling…' I smirked at my revised sentence. He knew exactly what I had been going to say; him telling Immi only caused her to smirk as well. I sighed…and then scowled. What was wrong with me? I…I had a feeling that even without the legend, I'd still have feelings for Kai…and man was I NOT happy about that.

**/Certainly…/** He replied in a tone that caused my eye to twitch. In less than a second, he was gone. I looked forward and hoped passionately I wouldn't run into Kari on the way up. My vision was starting to get a little fuzzy and I felt a few of my wounds reopen. If I didn't stem the flow of blood soon, I knew I'd pass out.

'Immi!' I screamed mentally; I had never fainted from blood loss before and had no idea why my ability to see was fading.

/Got you/ Immi replied and phased through the ceiling to enter my tower…or at least I think that's what she did. I didn't know…because, at that moment, the world had gone black…

-x-x-x-x

Check ya at 3A.

Emma


End file.
